Always
by Scags
Summary: AU. The most notorious pirate on the seven seas, constantly haunted by a certain lady he left behind. He finally decides that it's time to make it right. RedYellow  Specialshipping .


_Here we have Captain Red of the seven seas, at port in a little town, where he is looking for a certain blonde haired beauty._

**Always**

Red wandered through the cobblestone streets of this rich young town, taking in everything. The old pubs, the estates, the flower carts that seemed to be just around every corner, the pretty young ladies who had winked more than once at him. Not that he blamed them. He was a good-looking man, strong and able-bodied from adventure. But he was not phased by their attention.

The truth was, he was looking for something. Someone, rather.

If his first mate found out that he had forced a port stop on his crew for a girl, he would surely have a fit. But Green was the least of his worries.

Adjusting his pirate hat, Red stopped short when he reached the square. The scene before him nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs.

There she was. Long wisps of blonde hair loosely held back, hazel eyes wide and naive. He took in the sight of her, with her elegant, cream gown and gloves. Her status was unmistakable. Taking a step closer, he smirked. Five years ago, he would have been devastated to see her with another man. But not today. Oh, how he had longed to show her the world. To take her innocence away.

And he decided that he should have his wicked way with her a long time ago.

"Yellow,"

It felt so good to say her name. It was a name that should only belong to his voice.

She stopped her chat and turned her head confusion clouding her eyes. Red had to force himself to do anything besides walking up to her and turning to her pompous companion.

"Pardon, me," he said, "I'll just be taking my lass and be on my way!"

Then, feeling incredibly confident, he took Yellow and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her squeaks of protest.

"You let me down, you...you..." Yellow had begun to punch her small fists on Red's back, not doing much damage.

Red himself let out a jolly laugh as he caught her companion's red faced expression, clearly outraged.

"Sir, I demand you release the lady!" he bellowed, looking around for some kind of authority.

"Oh," Red's grin was obviously amused. "I won't be doin' anythin' to the lady, no problem."

"Let me down!" Yellow shrieked, managing to kick Red's cheek in her thrashing.

"Ow," Red grimaced. "This will be easier if you don't fidget so much, lassie."

"My name is-"

"Yellow," Red eyed the crowd that had gathered around them. "I don't know if you remember, but we were lovers once upon a time."

Of course, Red knew she remembered. If she was still such a constant presence in his mind, then surely he was one of equal importance in hers.

"This is outrageous!" Yellow's companion raged on, "He's kidnapping her, help!"

The sound of heavy footsteps caught Red's ear. He turned slightly to see a couple armed men in uniform arrived on the scene, obviously guards. Red chuckled, and pulled out his sword, balancing Yellow with one arm.

"He's a pirate! Arrest him!" An authoritative voice shouted out.

Red was ready to fight, a grin on his face, when a blurred figure caught his eye. He chuckled, looking down almost embarrassed, as his first mate and best friend joined his side.

"I thought I'd find you here." Green's eyes were slightly disapproving, but mostly amused. "What have you done, Captain?"

"Green," Red nodded towards him, as Green pulled out his own sword. His crew was fast behind him, all whistling and winking at Red, in the mood for a good fight.

"Arrest them all! They shall be hanged! Save the girl!"

Red's eyes were shining. "That's my cue."

And as the rest of his crew engaged in battle, he took the protesting Yellow and slipped away from the scene. He sheathed his sword and clutched his lady's petite body, breaking into a run.

When he finally stopped, gasping for air, he found himself in a small alley, tucked neatly away from the road. He managed a smile as he set Yellow down, her face flushed and angry.

"Yellow," he managed to get his breathing under control, staring into her eyes, filled with fear.

"Who are you?" she nearly whispered, cringing away from him.

That action alone nearly broke his heart. He gently moved his hand towards hers and took it, beginning to play with her fingers.

"You know who I am, darling," his eyes were no longer jovial, only sad. "I came back to apologize-"

SLAP.

Red blinked, his free hand instantly moving to his cheek, which was swelling. She had slapped him. She had _slapped _him. His eyebrows furrowed together as she wretched her hand away from his.

"Red, you nasty, lying snake!" She nearly shrieked, "You said you'd never leave me! You told me you loved me!"

"I did! I do!" Red grabbed her hands again and stared at her face, her eyes beginning to water. "You know me. You knew I was a wanderer. I sent the world back to you-"

"No trinket can take your place." Yellow's voice faltered at the last second as Red's lips came crashing down on hers. Her eyes flew open wide, the tears streaming easily down her face. He had never kissed her like this. With such longing, so much desire, as though he had waited years to do it.

And it was lovely.

"We're ready to set sail, Captain."

And the two immediately broke apart, embarrassed and disheveled.

"Green, my good man!" Red coughed awkwardly and picked up his dropped hat, running a hand through his messy hair.

Green's face was one of complete amusement. He turned to Yellow and tipped his own hat. "Welcome to the crew, Ma'am." And with a smirk he was gone.

Red held out his hand for Yellow, and pulled her close to him, resting his forehead on hers. "Come with me," he murmured.

Yellow giggled against his lips, as they grazed hers. All thought of her previous anger was forgotten. He was all she wanted.

"Always."


End file.
